


hold me close and i’ll take you higher than you’ve ever been

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Five Times, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, but nothing explicit, ok and the tiniest hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Ben and Callum and five kisses in their relationship.or, five body parts they like to kiss.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	hold me close and i’ll take you higher than you’ve ever been

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is but enjoy  
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**one**

  
“C’mere.” Ben whispered, holding his arms out in front of him. 

  
Callum looked shattered, his tie undone around his neck, hair now partially against his forehead, exhausted from his day of working. He’d had an early morning wake up call, and had left for work before Ben was even willing to get out of bed, the sky a dark navy and the streetlights still glistening around the Square. By the time he strolled back in, there was a numbing ache shooting up his spine and a tingle in his feet, and he just knew he would have blisters come the morning. Ben was sat on the sofa, his feet up spread across, cup of tea in his hands and a gameshow repeat on the television. He swung his legs around, letting Callum climb next to him. Callum rested his body on Ben’s, relaxing instantly as Ben’s arms enveloped his body, warms hands touching cold skin, heating him up suddenly. He looked up, daft smile on his face, and both of them knew he was fighting to stay awake. 

  
“Missed you.” Callum commented. 

  
He really did miss Ben. It had become a part of their routine that they would share a kiss each morning before heading off to work. The morning was their time. When it was peaceful and quiet and they could share a moment to breathe each other in before all the cars outside started revving their engines and doors slamming and cries of ‘I don’t want that for breakfast’ broke out around them. This morning was a change to that routine though, with Ben still fast asleep as Callum shrugged on his trousers and pressed a gentle kiss to Ben’s forehead before he closed the door quietly to spend the rest of the day at work and running errands. Normally Ben would pop in at dinner to see Callum, spend half an hour in his company, but today that was impossible with Callum running errands all over the East end of London and beyond. Today, they had to settle for a few texts, closed off with a kiss. 

  
“Missed you too.” Ben smiled, putting his finger to Callum’s cheek and his thumb hooked underneath his chin, feeling his ever growing stubble scratching at the skin. Callum leaned up, stretching his aching body to press his lips to Ben’s, having waited all day for this. 

  
Ben sighed against the touch, a stupid smile on his face as Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders, pushing further and further into the kiss. It was perfect. All warm and soft and happy. There was once a time where they didn’t think they would ever be like this, but were so grateful they could have it now. 

**two**

  
If you told young Ben that age twenty three he would be happily in love with a boyfriend, he probably would’ve cried, refusing to believe it. If you told Callum only a few short months ago, that he would have a boyfriend – that boyfriend being none other than Ben Mitchell – and that he would be proud enough to kiss him in public, he would’ve laughed, having none of it. 

  
Yet here they were. 

  
Callum had his arm wrapped around Ben’s shoulder, pulling their bodies together, needing that touch to keep him grounded. They were in the pub, the clock ticking above them, each sound blending into the almost peaceful cacophony of the locals chatting to themselves, howls of laughter standing out above the music that played. They were in their own little world, and nobody even battered an eyelid. Everyone just knew that they were happy, content in life. Callum’s finger stroked Ben’s shoulder, warmth rising on his skin, trailing Callum’s touch. 

“Want another?” Ben asked, nodding to Callum’s glass, noticing that he only had a little bit of his beer left. 

  
“Go on then.” Callum smiled, draining the glass of any leftovers and handed it to Ben, resting his fingertips against Ben’s for longer than necessary. Neither of them minded. 

  
Ben was gone for barely three minutes – Callum counted – and yet it felt like an eternity. There was something that connected the two of them, almost like a force that meant they couldn’t help but gravitate towards each other. Callum smiled up at Ben when he returned, putting pint glasses down on the table, followed by a packet of salt and vinegar crisps. “Thought you might want some.” Ben stated, shrugging his shoulders when Callum silently questioned him, raising an eyebrow. 

  
It wasn’t long at all before Ben was pulled into Callum’s side again, their thighs pressed together relaxing both of them. Callum turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Ben’s cheek, resting his lips against Ben’s skin, breathing him in. Ben smiled lazily, his hand coming up instinctively to cradle Callum’s cheek, stroking at his short stubble.

  
“What’s that for?” Ben asked when Callum pulled away. 

  
“You’re just amazin’.” Callum commented, noticing a tender blush that was escaping Ben’s cheeks as he attempted to hide his cheesy grin by having a drink.

**three**

  
Their height difference was something they both loved. It wasn’t always obvious, like when they were sat down. But when they stood up? Callum almost towered over Ben, and if it wasn’t so hot, he’d be terrified of it. But alas, Ben loved it, as did Callum. 

  
Ben found it comforting. Callum could wrap his arms around Ben’s entire body without even trying, warming him up instantly, running his hands up and down Ben’s back.

  
Callum adored being able to make Ben feel loved. He loved nothing more than hugging Ben, feeling the younger man sinking into his body, both of them relaxing against each other. 

  
They entwined together perfectly, Callum’s large figure covering Ben’s smaller form, hearts beating in time with each other. Ben’s arms wrapped around Callum’s body, fingers linking together behind his back. His head resting against Callum’s chest, feeling the thumping of his heart. Callum’s hands roamed Ben’s back, leaving not a patch untouched. This was his favourite thing to do. He placed his chin on the top of Ben’s head, not even having to stretch to allow this position. It furthered accentuated the height difference between the two of them. Soft music played on the radio as the sun went down, rays of burning orange flooding into the flat, Lexi long since asleep. It was nearing the end of summer, and the weather had been amazing for weeks on end now. The two of them swayed in time of the music, taking the peaceful moment in, knowing nobody will interrupt them. Callum pulled away from the embrace ever so slightly, both of them still with their arms wrapped around one another. Callum looked down, seeing how gentle and innocent Ben looked in his arms. It had been a long day for them, an early morning wake up call from Lexi wanting to have a day out to the beach, and they’d spent most of the day out in the blazing sun, running about and building sandcastles. Ben looked up, feeling a release of pressure from Callum not resting upon his head. Callum, without saying a word, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ben’s forehead, and then pressed their skin together. His hand temporarily left its place on Ben’s back, to place it on the back of his head, running his fingers through the short hair. 

  
“Go to bed babe.” Callum whispered, leaning to kiss Ben’s forehead once again. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

**four**

  
The sun was just rising, golden rays of orange and yellow flooded in through gaps in the curtains and Ben was hovering over Callum in bed. The pair of them were naked, neither of them willing to even attempt to get boxers back on in the middle of the night. A thin quilt covered their bodies, draping over Ben as he rose over Callum. 

  
Ben’s fingers traced Callum’s cheeks, faint dots of freckles more prominent now the sun was an almost permanent figure in the sky these days. His fingers connected them, like they were a dot to dot and Callum the canvas. Callum moved his head to the side lazily, latching his lips to Ben’s fingertips, pressing a kiss to them slightly. Ben smiled, and sunk down to Callum’s body, grinning as Callum’s hands instantly fell to his face, fingertips scratching at the stubble before sliding around to the back of his hair.

  
“What do you want?” Ben asked, his eyes fluttering under his eyelashes, looking up innocently at Callum. 

  
Callum’s lips were breathlessly open. “You.” He squeaked out, not trusting his voice completely. It was early in the morning, and Ben was over the top of him. Truth be told, he was weak. Completely and utterly weak for Ben. 

  
Ben smirked, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Callum’s chest, his bottom lip brushing against his nipple. Callum jerked slightly, closing his hands around Ben’s hair, unable to control his emotions in the heat of the moment. 

  
A low chuckle burst from Ben’s throat, deep and husky and Callum couldn’t deal with how perfect it sounded in his ears. Like an angel sang. Ben repeated the kiss, on the other side of Callum’s chest now, and before he pulled away from it, his tongue escaped from his mouth and flicked over Callum’s nipple, Ben cheekily nipping at it before lifting his head to see Callum’s reaction.

  
Callum was bright red. A flush spread across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. His eyes were closed tightly shut and his mouth open in shock and lust. Ben’s ran his fingers through Callum’s hair, inciting him to open his eyes and when he did, Ben noticed that his pupils were enlarged, eyes watering. Ben pressed a quick kiss to Callum’s lips, before kissing Callums’ chest once more, and another one on his abs that he’d built from work out upon work out, and another one further down, until he was completely cocooned by the covers. 

  
**five**

  
Music blared out around them, neon lights flashing above them as they stood at the bar. The Prince Albert was packed, a two-for-one offer enticing more people than usual in. Callum was sat on a stool, one arm around Ben as Ben got their drinks ordered. There was a tap on his shoulder, Callum turned around to see who it was, and he didn’t recognise the man at all. They’d been there for a couple of hours now, and even they weren’t as drunk as this man, who tried to wrap his arms around Callum’s shoulder, whispering something illegible into his ear. Callum pulled away, smiling as a way to try and be polite. Ben caught sight of Callum looking uncomfortable and put his arm out as a barrier between Callum and the stranger. 

  
“He’s taken, mate.” Ben stated, threatening and stern voice booming over the top of Callum’s head. 

  
“Shame.” The man muttered, walking away with a scowl on his face. 

  
Ben looked at Callum, the need to order drinks for them long gone. He stepped forward, standing in between Callum’s opened legs, and wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck, draping them over his shoulders. “You okay?” He asked. 

  
Callum nodded, smile on his face. “He was just being friendly.” That was just like him. Always seeing the good in people. 

  
“He was trying to flirt with ya.” Ben said, his lips close to Callum’s ear now, breath hitting his skin. “Nobody but me gets to do that.” 

  
Callum let out a low chuckle at that, but it was cut short as his breath hitched the second that Ben’s lips pressed to Callum’s neck, the younger man grinning to himself as he felt Callum still under the touch. He bit down slightly, nipping at the tender skin for only a second, before pulling back, admiring the glistening red patch that was appearing.

  
“The sooner you realise how fit you are, Cal, the better.” 

  
Ben leaned back down, re-attaching his lips to his artwork on Callum’s neck, and before long Callum moaned under the touch, too overcome with emotions to even think straight, let alone care. 

  
“We need to leave.” Callum said firmly. “Now.”


End file.
